Electric Love
by SnazzyJazz17
Summary: Andrea Sullivan was your typical good girl. Despite her beautiful looks, she never gave the boys in Hawkins the time of day. Her daily routine consisted of school, work and the occasional drop by of the local mall, or the arcade in town. However that routine quickly changed when the new bad boy of the town arrived.
1. Disclaimer

Andrea Sullivan was your typical good girl. Despite her beautiful looks, she never gave the boys in Hawkins the time of day. Her daily routine consisted of school, work and the occasional drop by of the local mall, or the arcade in town. However that routine quickly changed when the new bad boy of the town arrived.

Disclaimer:

Billy Hargrove x OC

This story will follow some aspects of the plot, but overall will not follow the same storyline, or the outcomes shown in the show.

I don't own any rights to the show stranger things, and I don't own any of the characters either. I also don't own the picture of Billy as seen in my book cover. I simply wanted to write this story for fun and also as a way to cure my writer's block.


	2. Chapter One: Change

Andie!" A women's soft voice echoed, as she stood at the bottom of a staircase and shouted loud enough for her daughter in the upstairs room could hear. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming Mother!" A voice echoed back. Andie stared at the refection in vanity mirror one last time before giving a small look of disapproval. "Stupid hair." She muttered to herself, as she grabbed the scrunchie holding her honey blonde hair secured in a ponytail, and sliding it out. She quickly stood to her feet, as she ran a brush through her hair. Laying the brush down she smoothed down the top and sighed.

Most girls would be envious of the scene of the girl in the mirror. Naturally tan skin, with a spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Sea green eyes, with long dark lashes. Brunette wavy hair that splayed down her back, hitting right above her curved hips. She was honestly breath taking. Every boy in Hawkins (Even some girls), would tell you she was one of the most beautiful girls to ever walk in the halls of Hawkins High.

However, no matter the cat calls, the compliments, or even the amount of boys that had asked her on a date and she had politely denied could convince Andie that she was indeed beautiful.

Andie scrambled down the stairs, books clenched to her chest as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Ahh, there's my little girl." her father greeted as he held a mug of coffee in his hand, newspaper in the other and leaned over to kiss Andie's forehead as she slid into the kitchen chair next to him.

"Hi Daddy." She said smiling, as she began to eat her breakfast.

"So, since the new school year has started are you going to be taking that job Mr. Clay offered you over the summer?" Her father murmured as he unfolded the newspaper and began to scan the contents.

"Actually, yes. I was trying to look my best today considering it's my first day of senior year and my new job, but this crazy hair of mine has a mind of it's own." Andie ended with a scowl as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder in a weak attempt to get it out of her face.

Her father only chuckled in response.

"Non-sense sweetie," her mother said as she placed herself across the table in front of Andie. "You look beautiful. Now I'll make a call to Mr. Clay this afternoon and tell him to expecting you after school." She mentions to her daughter before taking a bit of her eggs.

Andie smiled and then glanced at the clock above the dining room table.

"Please excuse me, I need to get going so that I can be early for my first day." Clearing the dishes and placing them in the sink. She gave a small wave and exchanged goodbyes as she headed out the door to her car. She smiled as she slid into the seat of her 1978 Mustang Cobra. She mentally gave herself praise, knowing the she had spent a solid two hours washing and polishing her pride and joy, in order to show it off today.

She had spent the last two summers, and all of her savings account she had saved throughout the years in order to buy that car. Being raised an only child had it's advantages. Never having a brother meant Andie also had a Tom boy side. She had bonded with her father over classic cars, and baseball.

Throwing on a pair of shades, and tuning into her favorite station, Andie pulled out of her driveway and headed towards her best friends house Robin Buckley.

"When did your car get so clean?" Robin shouted as her eyes racked up and down the side of Andie's ride.

"Shut up Buckley, and get in before were late." Andie retorted with a small laugh.

"Late? Are you serious, were only 10 minutes away and we have a good 30-35 minutes before the bell even rings, loser." Robin amused voice echoed through her car as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Whatever, you know I like to be early." Said Andie as she shifted into drive.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Andie has a reputation as the goody two shoes, to uphold." Robin rolled her eyes as she messed with the dial on the radio.

"Come on Robin, don't you want to see what iconic outfit Tammy Thompson will be wearing this year?" Andie snorted as she nudged Robin briefly with her elbow.

It was no secret that Robin liked girls. Robin and Andie had grown up in the same neighborhood and became friends since they were five. They knew everything about each other, and had each other's backs. There wasn't another single person on this earth, Andie loved more than Robin, she would never abandon her. Especially when she came out to Andie two years ago.

Robin eyes turned into a scowl as she slapped Andies elbow away, cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Maybe, she will even wear that leather mini skirt we seen her in at the mall a few weeks ago." Andie leaned over and whispered.

"Andie, I swear if you mention that one more time..." Robin threatened and Andie sprang into a fit of laughter.

"One day Andie, I swear you will finally have feelings for a boy, and I swear when that day comes..." Robin hissed, but Andie quickly cut her off short. "Better not hold you breath on that one Robin."

Robin scoffed and rolled down her window, swinging her arm out in the process. "Andie, when are you gonna let you a boy take you out? Come on, I'm seriously worried about you. I mean you've never even had your first kiss. I have more of a chance getting laid before you do."

Andie laughed and directed her attention on a parking spot, in front of the school. "When I finally find someone special enough to take my first kiss, let alone my virginity you'll be the first to know."

"Whatever, I'm just saying this year you've gotta take some more risks, you know live a little." Robin said as she rolled her window up and popped the door open to step outside.

Andie followed, taking in the sight of her following classmates she had managed to avoid all summer.

"What would you consider living a little, Robin?" Andie pushed her sunglasses to her head and leaned against the hood of her car, curious to what her best friend was referring too.

"Wellllll." Robin drew out the words a little too suspiciously.

"I know that look," Andie said suddenly concerned pushing herself off her hood and crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you do Robin?"

"I may have told Tina, that we would be going that party she's having Saturday night." Robin started to the school, in order to get away from Andie's soon to be rath.

"Robin Buckley! You did not!" She yelled loud enough to direct attention to the two who abruptly stopped in their tracks.

"I did, and your going." Robin said still avoiding eye contact.

"I refuse to go to some, some party with a whole bunch of druggies and drunks." Andie stated suddenly aware of her goody two shoes reputation.

"Please. Andie, go for me. I swear, I'll never ask you to do something like this. Tammy is gonna be there, and I was hoping..." Robin voice softly finally connecting eyes with the blonde.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare use that card on me." Andie said throwing her arms down in defeat.

Robin smiled, tugging a stand of hair behind her ear. Still awaiting an answer.

"Fine. But you have to help me make up something believable to my parents." Andie rolled her eyes and grabbed Robin's arm and dragging her to the entrance.

"Already done." Robin bounced behind her, satisfied she had won this time.

Andie spun around, stunned her best friend had planned something so sneaky behind her back, but before she could speak another word, the sound of tires screeching against pavement, and Def Leppard came from the parking lot which they had just crossed.

A blue camero, was found to be the culprit. The door flung open and a black boot, stomped to the ground, followed by another. The door slammed shut to reveal the driver. He was tall and broad. Wearing a leather jacket, and jeans a little too tight. Black sunglasses framed his face, along with a mess of curly dirty blonde hair. Whoever he was, he was bad news. However, Andie found herself not being able to break her gaze away. He started towards the entrance, and Andie found herself grabbing Robin again and shuffling into the school before he could reach them.

"Did I just see the, Andie Sullivan checking out a guy?" Robins eyebrows raised playfully as Andie pulled them along.

"What? Who him? Not my type." Andie stated as she released Robins arm and came to rest next to her locker.

"Then why is your face red?" Robin retorted with a smirk as she swung open Andie locker door to reveal a very fluster looking face.

Andie quickly exchange her books she needed for first period and slammed the door shut, ignoring her face she just had witnessed.

"Don't look now, but new boy is in your first class." Robin smiled and winked as she passed Andie and headed down the hall.

For the first time, Andie didn't know what to do. Never had she felt flustered in front of a boy. She usually made them feel that way. Andie took a deep breath and headed towards the teachers desk to find her assigned seat. "Wait...no. It can't be. I'm right beside him?"

Andie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reminding herself that this was just a boy. Same as the rest. Although, as she turned around to walk towards her desk, the more her brain kept telling her that this boy, wasn't gonna be like the rest of the boys in Hawkins.


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting

_"I can do this_..."

Andie whispered to herself as she started towards the back of the classroom.

As she neared closer to the boy, she occupied herself with glancing down at her books that she had finally unclenched from her chest. Scanning the cover, she quickly flipped the book open, trying to seem interested in the subject and not direct any attention to her desk partner.

As she slid herself behind the desk, her nostrils filled with the scent of a men's cologne. Strong yet sweet.

It could easily become an addiction, if she would let it.

Never making eye contact, she directed her attention now towards the front of the classroom as her English teacher scribbled his name across a chalkboard.

" I hope everyone had a good summer" , he began as he turned to face the class, clasping his hands together in the process. "I see some familiar faces, all except for one. Young man in the back with the leather jacket, care to introduce yourself?" Mr. Jenkins cleared his throat and made a jester to the blonde curly hair stranger next to Andie.

Feeling brave, Andie tore her eyes away from Mr. Jenkins to finally face him.

Andie could almost feel her heart skip a beat.

She wasn't the type of girl to believe in love at first sight. She had read romance books, seen all the movies. You know the typical stories and plots of men who swept girls off their feet, whisking them away into the sunset to live happily ever after.

It was all bullshit.

Boys were animals. They would spin a lie as sweet a sugar, if it meant they could get in your pants. She had heard all the pick up lines, all the stories of how she was different than all the rest. How they would stay loyal to her, that they would never leave her. It was all she could do not to gag every time a boy threw that same lie out there over and over again.

After her incident in middle school, Andie swore she would never date another guy again until college. They were sure to be more mature there. Better than these stereotypical guys of Hawkins, who only thought about one thing, 99.9 % of the time.

However in that moment, as her emerald eyes took in the features of his curly hair that framed the sharp features of his face, the light brown freckles that spotted across his nose and his broad muscle form hidden beneath his bad body attire...

Andie was like every other girl in that classroom, practically drooling over him.

Andie snapped herself back to reality, as his deep voice tumbled out a reply to Mr. Jenkins.

"Billy. Billy Hargrove." He stated proudly with a hint of cockiness.

Andie felt whatever she was just fantasying about melt away, as Billy shot a wink in the direction of Tina in the front row.

Spinning her hair around her index finger, she let out a small giggle and blushed.

Andie rolled her eyes to herself, and went back to glancing through her book, silently cursing herself for getting caught up in his handsome features.

"Well Mr. Hargrove, you certainly have one of my highest ranked students in this class seated next to you, to assist you ever get stumped on my assignments. Ms. Andrea Sullivan." Mr. Jenkins said as he directed his attention to Andie.

Andie eyes grew wide as she felt the heat spread through her face as she tilted her eyes up to Mr. Jenkins. She gave a small smile in response before glancing over to Billy.

He was seated back at his desk, legs spread in front of him, leaned back chewing on a toothpick. He wore a small smirk as his eyes traveled Andie's body.

"Oh, she's definitely ranked pretty high in my book." Billy stated smoothly as he shot Andie a wink.

Andie suddenly felt vulnerable under the gaze of the stranger. She rolled her eyes at him and quickly turned away and shifted in her seat.

Billy let out a small chuckle but continued to shift his eyes over to her during the class session.

Andie paused to let out her breath as she exited Mr. Jenkins classroom and quickened her pace down the hallway in search of Robin. Desperate to escape the eyes that had no shame in roaming her body every time she had made a movement.

"Hold on there, Sullivan." A voice called behind her, causing her to pause.

Andie stopped and spun around the face none other than who she was trying to escape.

He backed her into the side of a locker with books clenched back to her chest, Andie watched as Billy placed one hand next to her side in efforts of closing her in.

"So since I'm new here and your apparently the teacher's pet, why don't you show me around Princess?" Billy stated as he chewed on the end of the toothpick seductively.

She was no idiot, he was obviously trying to hit on her.

She watched as Tina went prancing down the hallway, shaking her hips more as she neared the two.

Billy shifted upwards but never moved his hand from beside her, and shooting Tina another wink and grin before turning his attention back toward Andie.

"I'm no ones pet." Andie said sharply, suddenly outraged of his assumptions, and how he was just playing a game to see who he could reel in first.

"Oo, feisty. I like that. Come on doll, if you show me around I'll even let you go for a ride in my car." Billy smirked, confident that would win her over.

"No thanks. Got my own ride." Andie said as she gripped the arm near her side and raised it enough to walk under, and away.

Billy scoffed, apparently unamused by the situation. Every other girl since he arrived had thrown themselves at him. Yet, this girl hadn't show the least bit of interest in him, even with his mild attempt at flirting with her during class, and in the hallway.

She'll be a challenge, but Billy Hargrove never strayed from a challenge.


	4. Chapter Three: Andie and the Gang

"So, I'm guessing you told him you wasn't gonna show him around town?" Robin said with a small snicker as she slid into the passenger seat of Andie's car.

"Robin. Seriously? No matter how many times he was gonna try and bat those long eyelashes at me, I was not about to cave to him. I know his intentions too well." Andie scoffed as she threw her books in the backseat.

"Whoa, hold on. Did I just hear Andrea Sullivan say the closest thing to interest in a guy?" Robin pretended to be shocked, covering her mouth in amazement.

"I will make you walk home." Andie glared as she rolled down her window and started the car.

"Seriously, that's the first time I've heard you say something you've noticed about a guy in years." Robin said shifting in her seat to face Andie, amused that a guy had caught her friends attention.

"Well...well. Okay, okay he is handsome. Very handsome. But he's got the bad boy vibe written all over him. He completely sealed the deal when I seen just how he acted around all the girls at school today. Including myself. How dare he assume, I'm the teachers pet and that I'd have any interest in showing him around?" Andie said as she slid on some sunglasses and peered in the rear view mirror at herself.

"Okay, first off Andie your a goddess. I'm not just saying this because I'm gay, or because I'm your best friend. Literally guys drool all over you. And second, since when are you jealous if a guy pays attention to other girls?" Robin said raising her eyebrows at Andie.

"Well," Andie pondered as she turned to gaze out the window, towards the noticeable Camaro in the parking lot. "I can't answer that."

After dropping Robin off at her house, Andie headed towards Hawkins Middle School.

Ever since Andie had won a National Award for her science experiment two years ago, she had been offered a position as a after school science club teacher. The opportunity to teach young minds, the more enjoyable aspects of chemistry and science other than just bookwork.

It was completely hands on, and the kids soaked information in like a sponge. It was Andie's favorite pastimes. Okay, maybe she was a bit of a nerd...

Unlocking the door, Andie made her way down the hall to the chemistry room.

"Watch out, Andie!" Yelled a young boys voice filled with urgency.

In response Andie ducked into the hallway, just as a rocket strapped to a bottle went zooming over her head.

Andie pretended to scowl as she came into the classroom, complete with her arms folded over her chest and tapping her foot repeatedly on the tile floor.

"Dustin, Lucas, Mike, and Will..." all four boys peered at her from behind a desk, faces twisted on worry.

"You better get your asses over here and hug me, I haven't seen you guys all summer!" Andie exclaimed.

All four boys tumbled her way, arms outstretched with huge grins plastered on their faces. Andie had bonded with the boys last year when they had first joined her science club.

Andie laughed as a bright flash of orange and brown caught her eye from behind the boys.

Two teenage girls stood behind the boys, full of curiosity on who exactly this girl may be and how she stole the boys attention so quickly.

"How rude of me, I didn't notice we had two new kids here, girls at that." Andie said throwing a suspicious glance back at the boys, before approaching the girls.

"My name is Andie, I'm the science club teacher." She outstretched her hand as she talked and introduced herself. "I see those looks on your faces. No worries, I don't bite."

"My name is Max, and this is El. The guys told us about you, so we thought we'd come hangout and just seen what all the fuss was about." Max said a smile small.

Andie noticed the short haired brunette as she leaned over and whispered in Max's ear.

"Yes, she is pretty." Max said aloud for everyone to hear.

"You can say that again, Andie take a look at what finally came in." Said Dustin making a purring noise and showing her his new pearly whites.

"Well, now I can finally stop calling you toothless." Andie said giving him a small nudge.

"Enough Dustin, so Andie what kind of experiment are we getting into today?" Mike exclaimed after he shot a look of disapproval at Dustin. He thought of Andie more as a sister, since she used to be close to his older sister Nancy at one time.

"First things first." Boys show the girls where to grab some goggles and gloves and follow me outside.

Grabbing the girls, they spared no time in grabbing some equipment and running after Andie.

The boys cling to Andie's side, chattering about their summers and the exciting news of the new mall in town that was just built.

"Lame you didn't hang with us over the summer." Lucas remarked as he helped Andie unload her mustang with supplies.

"Hey, hey now guys. I had some family in North Carolina I had to visit. I didn't have much time even for myself this summer." Andie smirked as she closed her trunk and set off again, this time towards the football field.

"We will get together sometime and go see that new scary movie I've been hearing about lately, but only if these two new beauties, which I have no idea how y'all roped into hanging out with you losers go as well. What do you say girls?" Andie said as she laid out the supplies on the field, preparing to blow her little scientists minds on a new experiment she had discovered.

Max and El were astonished on how the older teen acted as if they were equals. Not treating them as small children.

"Only if you think you can make it through the whole movie. I heard it's super gory!" said Max not hesitating on making a new friend.

"Oh, your on. What about you El?" Andie said standing and facing her, as she strapped a pair of goggles to her face and popping them.

El responded by grabbing her own goggles and imitating Andie. "Your on!"

"Spunky. Alright El and Max since you my newbies. You get to try this out first."

El and Max exchanged glances, and the boys watched in awe as Andie handed them a bundle of cotton fabric with a needle threaded through it.

"Alright ladies, take those balls and throw them into that Kerosene jug over there. Then bring them to me." Andie instructed as she set the boys to work making there own cotton threaded balls.

El and Max did as they were instructed, curious to what Andie was planning.

"Alright lay them on that metal surface right there, and stand back please." Andie instructed as she strapped on some fire proof gloves.

Andie held up a small lighter, holding it close to the cotton so it would catch fire. Once enflamed, she took it into her gloved hand.

"So, your holding fire in your gloved hand? What's the big deal? Anyone can do that." Will said with a disappointed face.

Andie smirked and turned her attention to El.

"Come here." She motioned the girl over with her free hand.

El hesitated, but followed her orders.

Andie held out her hand to El, instructing her to take off her glove.

Slowly Andie rolled the flaming ball into her hand, swirling it around in her palm careful not the touch the top of the flame which was the hottest and not to leave the ball in one place in her hand too long.

El's eyes grew wide as she gave an excited smile to Andie.

"Wanna try?" Andie said quickly glancing at the young teens with their astonished faces behind her.

El quickly nodded before taking the flaming ball, amazed of how it never effected her physically.

"The basis behind this is that the cotton doesn't burn because the light fluid or butane, burns instead. What happens is the heat turns the alcohol into gas which starts to evaporate as the gas burns, evenly distributing the heat and flames making it cool enough to physically hold on your hand." Andie said cools as she slid her goggle up on her head.

"Awesome! I'm next!" Mike exclaimed as he brings his bundled cotton to Andie.

Andie ended the day explaining some more basis behind the experiment and answering the seeming to never ending questions of the curious gang beside her.

"So Andie, why are you so into science?" Max said as she walked ahead of the gang.

"I don't really know, I guess because science is the logical reasoning behind everything that happens in our world." Andie stopped slightly as the redhead beside her nodded in agreement.

"I guess that makes since."

Just as Andie was about to ask about El, a familiar blaring stereo was heard through the parking lot.

"Shit, it's my brother." Max said with a panic in her voice.

Andie knew all too well before the car came into view exactly who it was.

"Your brother is Billy Hargrove?" Andie said her voice now the one filled with panic.

"Step brother." A voice was heard over the music, as the car came screeching to a halt in front of the gang.

"Shit, princess. I knew you was a teacher's pet, but damn your a nerd too?" Billy said as he blew out a ring of smoke.

"Didn't know you was keeping tabs." Andie returned as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"I'll always keep a close eye out for you, doll. You may be a nerd, but I'm sure under those baggy overalls your wearing is a killer bod." Billy shot a wink as he flicked his cigarette into the parking lot.

"Too bad you'll never know." Andie said as she stomped on the cigarette butt to put it out.

Snickers from Max and the boys behind her filled her ears.

Billy face twisted into anger as he shot an angry glance at the gang and shouted for Max to get her ass in the car.

"See you tomorrow Andie." Max smiled as she raced towards Billy's passenger door.

Andie returned the smile, as she watched Billy speed away in his car.


	5. Chapter Four: Party Animals (Part One)

_It had been one whole month since school had started back._

_Billy kept up his mild attempts at flirting, and Andie kept denying him. _

_Andie and the gang had continued their science experiments, and now were in the mist of building a giant catapult._

_Needless to say, things were about to get much more interesting. _

"Andie, please. You have to go with me!" Robin dropped to her knees in Andie's room and pretended to beg.

"For the last time Robin, no." Andie protested as she read a book to herself silently.

"You promised you would go to a party this year with me." Robin said aggressively as she pointed an accusing finger at her best friend.

"I will. Just not this one. Not Tina's Halloween party." Andie said as she paused for a second meeting eyes with a desperate Robin.

"But Tammy is gonna be there, please this could be my only shot." Robin said puckering her bottom lip out to Andie.

"Damn it Robin! Stop using that against me!" Andie shouted angrily as she lightly threw the book at the freckled face teen.

"I swear, I'll never ask you to another party again. I promise." Robin said crossing her heart with hand.

Andie slid to the edge of her bed, " I don't have anything to wear."

"Leave all that to me." Robin grinned slightly as she took Andie's hand, and led her to the vanity. "Just let me surprise you, okay?"

Andie rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. Robin was lucky that she was her best friend. Although she had a feeling she was gonna regret this later.

"There is no way I'm getting out of the damn car in this." Andie said as Robin pulled into the driveway of Tina's house.

"Would you stop being so dramatic? Even your mom said you looked hot." Robin said as she adjusted her hair in the mirror.

"I don't ever look like this." Andie grumbled.

"That's the whole damn point, stupid." Robin rolled her eyes and slapped Andie's arm to get her point across.

"But you look amazing! And I look like a hooker." Andie ran her hands down her body again just to prove the point.

"Andie, you make the bad ass version of Sandy from grease look bad." Robin exclaimed as she helped pry Andie from the passenger seat.

Robin was dressed as Rizzo, the whole completed look with heels and a pink lady's jacket and her usually straight hair curled into perfect ringlets.

Andie finally got the courage to step out of the car. Dressed in the leather pants, off the shoulder black top and black heels. Her hair was teased and curled and her face painted with dark eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. She took badass to another level in this outfit, outshining Olivia Newton John herself.

"Come on, we are already late." Robin grabbed Andie's hand and dragged her along before she had a time to protest.

The crowd was full of buzzed, loud teenagers in skimpy Halloween costumes. Andie silently thanked herself that she had never been to a party before, it wasn't her scene.

Guys groveled over the sight of Andie in regular school attire, however as soon as she set her high heeled shoe in the door, all eyes seemed to be glued on her.

Cat calls could be hear, along with whispers. It didn't take long before guys started approaching her.

"Andie, is that you?" Randy Williams said as he approached the two girls, one drink in clutched in his hand. Making a small attempt to grab for her waist.

"Yep, it's me." Andie said as she tried to grab Robin and steer her away from the senior boy.

"God, you should dress like this everyday." Robin snickered. Andie shot her a dirty look before they found their way to the kitchen.

"Damn, Andie. I hardly recognized you." The voice was all too familiar. Steve Harrington.

"Steve." Andie said briefly before grabbing a drink from the counter and giving it a quick sniff. The smell of alcohol she found repulsing.

Steve had his arm wrapped around Nancy, as he took in the sight of her. Nancy was the first to break the silence as she complemented the girls costumes.

The past friendship the four shared had been brief, but it only lead to them all going there separate ways once they reached high school.

"We should really hangout again." Nancy said with a small voice, and Andie could tell it was genuine.

"Yeah, that be nice." Andie said shyly, suddenly unaware how to act.

"We got a new king in town Harrington!" Tommy's voice could be heard over the crowd along with another male voice shouting.

Andie could feel her stomach drop as Billy Hargrove came busting through the crowd, next to Tommy's side. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a mere jacket, and those painted on jeans of his.

The sweat glistening off of his tan chest, and muscular torso made Andie's mouth suddenly go dry, as she diverted her attention to the untouched alcohol in hand. His body truly was a work of art.

Billy seemed to have a silent vendetta against Steve as he scowled at him, Tommy introducing the two.

Tearing his eyes away, he finally laid eyes on Andie.

It was the first time, he had ever been caught speechless towards a girl. His mouth gasped open in astonishment, staring at Andie's costume of choice. She didn't seem the type to wear something so edgy. She was tugging at the hem of her shirt that was tucked into her pants and he could tell by the way she stood she wasn't comfortable. Nevertheless, she was breathtaking.

She finally wasn't hidden under baggy cloths tonight.

Her skin tight outfit finally showing Billy every curve her body had to offer.

Including that off the off the shoulder top, that was teasing him with the slightest bit of cleavage peaking out.

She was definitely blessed. He wondered just how she squeezed her wide hips and ass in those tight leather pants. What he'd give to have his hands all over that body. He had to quiet the dirty thoughts and images that kept composing in his mind.

But he would never force himself upon her. He wanted to make her want him.

Lighting a cigarette, he regained his composure.

"Well, well princess. Actually I guess I shouldn't call you that tonight, kitten is more like it." Billy blew another smoke ring near her face.

"Best you could come up with?" Andie scoffed in disgust at her pet name.

Billy smiled as he walked closer to her, closing the gap between them, leaving Andie to realize that her friends had left her. Alone and defenseless.

Slowly he leaned down by her ear, just close enough to feel his hot breath on the side of her face and neck. Andie could feel herself becoming lightheaded as the smell of his cologne mixed with cigarettes and alcohol filled her nostrils. The combination should have been repulsing, but it was oddly intoxicating.

"You'd be surprised of all the nicknames I could come up with for you if we were alone, kitten."

Andie knew this game, she'd prepared herself for it. Yet, as Billy drew away from her ear and took a drag off his cigarette every emotion she had just felt from those few little words, filled her face. Billy only smiled in response, and turned to walk back towards the crowd. Leaving Andie confused and speechless over her emotions.

Did she honestly just enjoy the way he just made her feel?

Air. She needed air.

But just as Andie neared the door. She was caught by Tina and Carol and dragged towards the center of the crowd.


	6. Chapter Five: Party Animal (Part Two)

"Carol, Tina?" Andie questioned briefly as the two continued to drag her through the crowd of alcohol reeking dancing teens.

"Hey girl! Listen we seen you trying to leave, and we just had to grab you!" Carol said with a suspicious smile.

"Me? But why?" Andie seemed genuinely puzzled by their sudden gesture.

She hadn't spoke to either of the girls since middle school. They had become self absorbed and more preoccupied with boys and booze the older they grew, finally outgrowing their friendship with Andie who didn't share those same interests obviously.

"Listen, we know we haven't talked in ages but you have to stay for the best part of this party. We're about to start the games." Tina said letting go of Andie's arm and tossing her hair out of her face. "You look like a babe tonight Andie, that's why Carol and I decided you had to stay. We know you haven't had a boyfriend in ages. We wanted to play matchmaker." She gave a small wink, as if to suggest that Andie needed more excitement in her life.

"I'll only stay if Robin plays too." Andie says with a small panic in her voice.

Although this was her first party, she knew the games didn't consist of monopoly and candy land.

"Alright, deal." Tina said with a small smirk. "Carol go grab Robin and I'll start setting up the games." Tina directed.

Andie stood quietly backed against a wall, as the world slowly turned by in front of her. A million excuses ran through her brain on how she could escape the situation. Maybe say she needed to get homework done? That her grandmother that lived two hours away was sick, and needed someone to take care of her. Yet everything she thought of, had a loophole somewhere. Without a genuine phone call or someone to back her up claims, she wouldn't be able to leave willingly, without being ridiculed first.

Andie bit her bottom lip wishing she wouldn't have been talked into coming in the first place, just as Robin came strutting through the crowd.

"What the hell? What in the world has possessed you to want to play games?" Robin said with a confused look on her face. "Did you end up drinking something when I wasn't around?"

"What? No. Look Tina and Carol pulled me into this, I was just about to come outside and look for you to get out of here." Andie said pulling Robin to the side and lowering her voice.

Robin finally understood, as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I know that look Robin. What's wrong?" Andie said as her eyebrows furrowed together.

Robin gave a nervous glance at her genuinely innocent friend, and shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Well, I overhear some guys talking to Carol and Tina about you and how they wished they could get you to talk to them...and we'll I never thought to come tell you. Honestly I didn't know that Tina and Carol would pull out games to appease some drunk asshole boys." Robin said rubbing the back of her neck.

Andie thought back to how Tina and Carol mentioned the word matchmaker, and everything clicked into place.

"Robin, we have to get out of here now." Andie said as she looped her arm through Robins and started towards the door.

"Alright girls and guys, I know everyone is having fun, but if you wanna have some real fun come join us girls in the pantry for some party games!" Tina's voice boomed as she caught Andie's arm and tugged her to rest by her side.

Andie gave a nervous smile as a crowd of teens eyes were suddenly on her and the other three girls.

"Now Andie, your going first. So no trying to escape now." Tina said with a fake smile and a shake of her index finger.

Dragging her behind, Carol and Tina headed to the pantry as several teen boys followed behind them. Andie could feel the stares and the whistles of cat calls swarming her again as she drug Robin alongside her desperate to not be alone with Carol and Tina.

"Alright boys. Who wants a chance of being locked in a closet for 7 minutes with Ms. Andrea Sullivan, step right up and write your name down and place it in this cup." Tina said loudly as she cupped her hands around her mouth to project the message.

Andie's heart dropped.

"Tina, listen. I've never...I've never even...I can't..." Andie stuttered as she clutched Robins arm in panic.

"Oh Andie, stop being a prude. It's just seven minutes, you won't lose that precious virginity of yours in a closet." Tina winked as she watched countless guys throw their names in a cup she was holding.

Andie felt the tears prick the sides of her eyes, as Robins voice became a small whisper in her ear.

"Andie, it's fine. You don't have to do anything, just talk to them. Remember, your a strong women. Don't let them get in your head, you can do this."

Andie nodded in response as Tina finally cut off the names being thrown into the cup.

"Alright guys, here we go!" Tina gave a small dance and then a quick glance in the direction of Andie as she closed her eyes and fished into the cup, pulling a small piece of paper out.

Andie nails dug into Robins arm, as she held her breath.

"And the lucky guy is...Billy Hargrove." Tina shouted across the crowd of guys.

Andie felt herself becoming faint, she hadn't even seen Billy put his name in the damn cup...

Andie had no time to respond as she was again dragged into a nearby closet. She was getting tired of being pushed around tonight.

The only light being the doorway, as Billy was quickly shoved in behind her. Shouts of guys in the background yelling on how lucky he was, and "Go Hargrove."

"No worries, I'll be back in seven minutes." Tina gave Billy a small wink and then closed the door behind her leaving nothing but darkness.

Andie willed herself not to cry as she stood quietly pressed against a shelf.

Suddenly a small flicker of light caught her attention. She realized it must've been a lighter.

"Easy Kitten. I'm just trying to find the damn light." Billy's voice echoed through the darkness.

Some fumbling and taps could be heard before she could feel his breath in front of her.

A small click was heard, as the small closet lit up.

There was Billy, with the same attire from earlier standing inches from her face, arm reached above his head clinging to a small rope.

"Found it." He smirked as he set his eyes on her. "Much better. This game would've sucked if I couldn't see you. I gotta admit, for a nerd you sure as hell look sexy tonight."

Andie eyes took in his facial features again. His freckles, seemed to be from years in the sun. Those blue eyes and long lashes could make her go weak in her knees, if she would only give in to them. Tearing away from her thoughts she gave a small snicker and backed away further into the closet to give them space.

"I don't know what your expecting, but I'm sure as hell not making out with you." Andie said changing the subject.

"Whoa, I give you a compliment and that's how you respond?" Tsk tsk Billy said as he sucked on his teeth and gave a small laugh. "I never asked you to kiss me, believe me kitten I don't beg any girl to kiss me. They do that willingly."

"Stop calling me kitten, you don't know me." Andie said again, as her attitude and temper began to rise.

"That's exactly why were here." Billy said as he started to light a cigarette.

"Your gonna light that in here, are you crazy? Don't you know...wait. Did you just say that's why we're here? Did you freaking plan this?" Andie said uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips.

"You know, I like getting you fired up. To answer your question, yes. It's honestly funny how much you can bribe someone with a couple cases of alcohol." Billy said as he moved the now lit cigarette away from his lips.

No wonder she never seen him put his name in the cup. This was all a gimmick to get her alone with him.

Andie gave a small groan, as she ran her hands through her teased hair. Turning to face away from him desperate to pass the time in silence.

"How you fit your ass in those pants by the way, princess?" Billy called from behind her.

She suddenly realized she was not in her normal cloths as she grabbed a jacket from behind her and tied it around her waist in attempt to stop his staring.

Billy chuckled obviously amused by the way she acted around him.

"Listen, I just wanted to know more about you. You won't speak to me willingly so I had to get creative." Billy said as he placed the cigarette to his mouth again.

Andie intrigued finally turned to face him again.

"Okay, since I'm here. You get five questions and I'll answer all of them honestly without hesitation. That way you can finally leave me the hell alone." Andie said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing a set of deep creased collar bones, making Billy's mouth water to just have taste of her neck and those delicate shoulders.

"Only five?" Billy said as he took the cigarette in between his fingers, smothering it out.

"Take what you get." Andie said, trying to hide her impressed glance, at the action he just performed.

"Why so into science and all that nerd shit?" Billy said ruffling through his pocket for another cigarette.

"I...I don't really know. I guess because it's something I enjoy, it's my safe place. Everything in science has a logical explanation, sometimes you don't get that in reality." Andie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. Second question, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Billy said intrigued.

Andie shifted uncomfortably, as she regretted making such a proposition.

"Once, in middle school." Andie said somewhat embarrassed.

Billy raised his eyebrows in surprise, he knew she was quiet and a nerd but he never suspected of how innocent she truly was.

"Bummer for him." Billy scoffed as he pondered on his next question.

"Why haven't you dated anyone else?" Billy said lighting another cigarette.

"You know those are really bad for your health, heard they stunt your growth." Andie said as she waved the smoke away from her face.

Billy raised his hands to his side in offering. "Come check me out princess. No stunt in growth anywhere to be found on this body." He ended with a wink.

Andie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "I haven't dated anyone since middle school. All the guys here are pigs, not worth my time."

"So you believe in all that love bullshit, huh? Billy said as he waved his cigarette in the air.

"Yeah I do." Andie said boldly making sure to meet his eyes as she answered.

"Hmft." Billy took a few steps closer. "So you waiting for the perfect guy to sweep you off your feet? Or are you just gonna be and old maid for the rest of your life?" Billy said with a small smile, amused at all the fun he was having toying with her.

"I'm just waiting for the right guy. One that understands me. One that I can give everything to and not regret it. I don't want someone who just uses me." Andie said sharply, before trying to push her way past him. He had used all his questions.

"Whoa, princess. I get one more question." Billy said as he held his arm out to stop her. He rolled the cigarette through his fingers again to put it out, and then used his other arm to pin her against the wall.

Andie didn't fight this time, as his familiar scent swarmed her again.

"I'll allow one more question." Andie said quietly, as her thoughts and body became still and unresponsive, as he pressed even closer. Andie could guess there wasn't more than an inch between them.

Reaching one hand to her face, Billy ran his fingers down the side of her jawline. Causing Andie's breath to hitch and her eyes fly up to meet his.

Never breaking eye contact, Andie watched as words spilled from Billy's mouth. "Andie have you ever even been touched, let alone kissed before?" They were laced with seduction, as his hand found the way down her neck to her collar bone, tracing the outline.

Her voice lowered to a whisper, but she couldn't form words.

Softly he pushed her hair, over her shoulder as he leaned down slowly to her neck, placing a single kiss next to her earlobe.

Her whole body jolted in response, she was unraveling underneath him as she felt his soft lips against her skin.

She felt him smile against her neck as he placed another kiss just a few inches lower.

Her breath was coming in pants now, as she used one of her own hands to steady herself on his arm. Taking note of how muscular it felt underneath the heavy leather jacket.

Another kiss followed, with small smack of his lips. The sound alone, drove Andie to the edge even more.

Finally his lips reached her collar bone, tracing it with his fingers and placing another kiss there as well. Andie bit her lip to stifle any moans that were sure to escape if he continued.

He suddenly stopped and moved back to her face, his hand traveling back to her jawline.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Andie."

"No." Was all she managed to say in between breaths.

His eyes flickered to her lips, and Andie pushed all rational thoughts away, as her body finally pressed against his fully. Her other free hand slipped underneath his jacket, placed on his bare side. Skin to skin.

Her head was spinning, he felt to damn good.

His free hand traveled to her hip, removing the jacket she tied there earlier, setting fire to her core. His breath was close to her lips, and she could feel her eyes fluttering, almost closing as his lips came closer to her own.

But before they connected, the door to the closet flew open and Tina stood in the light.

Andie's thoughts came back to her as she pushed away from Billy, pushing herself past him and Tina. Ignoring their voices behind her, to find Robin and leave.

Her face was flushed and she ignored the comments from everyone in the crowd outside the closet, grabbing Robin they headed towards her mustang parked in the driveway.


	7. Chapter Six: Rumors

"Andie breath, it's gonna be okay." Robin said as they turned on to a nearby road, past Tina's house.

"No. No. No. Robin it's not okay. I went into that closet bound and determined I was not gonna let Billy get into my head, and damn it. He did." Andie said panting and the running her hand through her hair.

Slowly, Andie slid her hand down her neck. Briefly remembering the way his lips felt against her skin.

"Hello, earth to Andie..." Robin said as she took one her hands off the wheel to wave it into Andie's zoned out face.

"What?" Andie said as she pushed the thoughts away and removed her hand from her neck.

"Whoa, wait just a damn second. Did you kiss him?" Robin said raising her voice slowly.

"Me!?" Andie squeaked. "No, I would never kiss him. He kissed me though, just not on my lips entirely..." Andie lowered her voice and diverted her gaze out the window, hoping Robin wouldn't hear that last part.

The car screeched to a halt as Robin spun around to face Andie.

"HE DID WHAT?" Robin screamed. "ANDREA ROSE SULLIVAN, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NOW."

Andrea cowered at her best friends tone. Then gave a sigh, and proceeded to tell her the events that happened in the closet. Robin knew EVERYTHING about Andie. Even her darkest secrets.

"Wow. So I guess I only have one question." Robin said as she stared down at the shifter.

Andie bit her lip and stared at her friend, lord knows what she was gonna ask.

"How did it make you feel? I mean I know it wasn't your first kiss, but you get still got some of the effect." Robin snickered and hit Andie's shoulder to lighten the mood. She was obviously joking but quickly stopped and paused when Andie hadn't returned the laughter.

"Andie, are you saying you actually enjoyed that?! You just told me how big of a dick he is, yet here you are falling for him too." Robin shook her head and re-started the car.

"It's not like I like him Robin, but I'm not gonna lie to you, the feeling he gives me every time I'm around him is unlike any I've felt before. Then when he kissed me on my neck, it was like I was losing my mind, and I didn't want it to stop." Andie said, as she tied her long hair back into a ponytail.

"I get that Andie. I just don't want to see you falling for someone like him and then end up getting hurt, or worse." Robin said glancing at her friend with a small sad glance.

"No worries Robin, I honestly think it was just because we were in that moment. You know he's not my type." Andie said with a small laugh. "So, I caught a glimpse of you and Tammy, what were y'all getting all cozy about?" Andie said as she reached into her glove department for some leftover peanut butter crackers.

Robin's mouth formed into a small smile. "Promise not to over react?"

"Do I ever?" Andie said as she crunched down on one of the crackers.

Robin rolled her eyes at her and held her hand out, expecting a cracker.

"We May have kissed." Robin said with a small voice.

"SHUT UP!" Andie leaned over and gave her friend a small side hug, happy that he friend finally confessed her feelings to her middle school crush.

"Listen, were hanging out next Friday night, but we're keeping it quiet." Robin said as she plopped the cracker Andie handed her into her mouth.

"ROBIN! That's so great! I'm so happy for you." Andie said, as she let her friend go into detail about how the events unfolded to lead to their kiss.

It was definitely a night they both would never forget, for very separate reasons.

Andie and Robin walked side by side into school that following Monday morning, discussing options for Robins outfit with her "date" with Tammy.

However, the atmosphere as they walked in quickly changed. Stares and whispers began to fill the hallway, all attention seemed to be directed towards Andie.

"Robin, why is everyone looking at me like that?" Andie murmured as she walked through the crowd to her locker. Small laughs and gestures being made to her as she walked past.

"Umm, I don't know. Listen, wait here. Let me go get Steve." Robin said as she gave a reassuring pat to Andie's back as to stay calm.

Several minutes had passed, and Andie began to feel tears prick the brim of her eyes. She had never gotten so much attention before, and honestly she knew it wasn't the good kind.

"Andie, come with me." A voice she recognized as Nancy's behind her whispered.

Quickly walking into a small classroom, Nancy locked the door behind them. Leaving to reveal a very worried looking Robin and a quiet Steve.

"Okay, what the hell is going on." Andie said as she felt bile rise in her throat. She could feel herself becoming nauseous from the situation.

"Andie, Saturday night at the party...did you play a game with Billy?" Steve said walking forward a few steps towards her.

"Yes. Well actually I was kinda made too. By Tina and Carol." Andie said as she bit her bottom lip again.

"Jesus. That explains it." Steve said as he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Please. Just tell me what's wrong, I can handle it." Andie said as one tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Tina said she seen you and Billy, doing inappropriate things in the closet together, that maybe your not so innocent as everyone thinks." Nancy said looking down, not wanting to meet Andie's gaze, she knew all too well what a rumor could do to a person, and their reputation.

Andie felt her whole world fall apart. She was finally a senior in high school. One year away from being away from this hell hole of a town, now for the next 7 months she would have to deal with being ridiculed as Billy's plaything at Tina's Halloween party.

"Andie. I'm so sorry, if I hadn't had made you went that night..." Robin started as tears began to fall down her face.

"Robin. I don't wanna hear it. None of this was your fault. We just should've left when Tina and Carol mentioned the word games." Andie said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

The bell ran signaling first class starting.

Andie composed herself, and gave a small nod to Steve, Nancy and Robin and headed out the doorway. Each not knowing what to say to make the situation better.

Andie tried keeping it together. That was until she walked by Tina and Carol, who was surrounded by a posse of girls.

Mixed between them all was Billy and Tommy.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Hawkins newest whore. Maybe we should host another party, and make Andie the star player of seven minutes in heaven. It'll be real popular, seeing as she gave Billy whatever he wanted Saturday." Tina made the conversation loud enough for Andie to hear as she walked by.

Andie glanced up, her eyes filled with tears. As she made eye contact with Billy. His face held no emotion as he listened to the conversation about her, not interfering to set the record straight. How stupid she was Saturday, to feel anything towards the bad boy other than hatred.

"Oh my gosh, are you gonna cry Andie? Truth hurts, huh? I mean do you really think Billy would ever want some nerd like you?" Tina continued as she wrapped her hands around Billy's arm.

Andie could feel her emotions getting the better of her, but she couldn't stop them. Was this all a plan? See if the new guy could get with the quiet nerdy girl, then use her meek little feelings against her?

The tears ran down her face willingly now, she was unable to stop them. Her eyes went to Tommy, who gave her look with raised eyes brows, licking his lips seductively and staring at her body.

She could feel her heart racing, anger beginning to take the place of the pain. Narrowing her eyes the lights in the hallway began to flicker, then each of them one by one started to burst. Glass shards scattering over the hallways. Screams quickly replaced the sound of laughter, as the teens covered there heads and bodies.

"Andie!" Robin grabbed her arm and the lights suddenly stopped. "Let's go."

Andie faced Robin in shock as a stream of blood came rushing out of her nose.

"Andie, what are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself caught. I'll make an excuse to your teacher. Go home Andie, I'll make sure no one knows what happened." She quickly shoved a tissue in her friends hand, motioning towards her nose. Then shoved her friend towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Andie shook her head, pushing open the door started towards her car, heading towards the only place she could really be herself.

Authors Note: hey guys! Hope your enjoying the story so far! So as I mentioned in the disclaimer this story will follow some aspects of the plot, but most events are the ones I've created. So we're starting from season 2, but I'm mixing season 3 along with it.

So yes, Andie has powers that are similar to El's but they are very different in ways. In the nest chapter I'll explain some more pieces of her story. Although you'll have to keep reading to learn the full story, and just how she ties in with El.

No worries. We're not done with Billy, I'm trying to keep him as cannon as possible, so he's gonna be a little bit of an asshole before we reveal his other side to Andie.

If you enjoy the story so far, feel free to leave a review! I love the encouraging comments, and what y'all would like to see in the future. :)


	8. Chapter Seven: Secrets

Andie hands clasped the steering wheel as she trembled, her thoughts consuming her as she recalled what took place moments ago.

Her eyes frantically searching the bare parking lot that surrounded her, she couldn't afford another presence to witness what she was about to undertake.

Taking a few deep breaths, Andie's eyes fell down to her wrist. She traced the delicate white vertical line scar that resided there.

No matter how many times she had tried to access the buried memory of how it exactly came to be there, she couldn't. Which was the same outcome as most of her childhood memories. She only held scarce memories of her past. The ones she could obtain were only filled with happiness. It all seemed to perfect, especially since she had powers that had no scientific answer to them at all.

She quickly reached for her cars metal handle and opened the door, the gravel crunching underneath her feet as she walked briskly across the abandon parking lot.

It was all too familiar. Series of metal structures towered above her. She came here when her powers became uncontrollable. It was an abandoned power plant, one that used to power the whole city of Hawkins.

Since the equipment was apparently outdated and the land it was once built on had too many violations they deemed it would not pass the new safety regulations, so they decided to construct a new power plant further down the road.

Little did they know, the plant still contained sources of electricity.

Andie still glancing to make sure no one was around, ducked through a small opening in a old rusted chain linked fence entering the abandon plant.

Pacing back and forth inside the concealed plant, Andie's breathes came in small pants. She was honestly scared of her powers. How she lost control of them so easily when her emotions spiked. However, she understood the basic functionality of how her powers worked, even if she didn't know how it came to be in the first place.

Somewhere in her life there was a trauma to nervous system, causing her brain to use what essentially amounts to electrical signals to set limiters on our abilities disappear.

She couldn't remember how it started, or even how she did it, but she could manipulate electricity. She could control the flow of electrons, which made all objects with a flowing power source at her mercy. Which explains the lights from earlier.

Andie held her hands together and focused on using her mind to produce a small stream of electricity from one hand to the other.

Her body could also be used as a current, the electricity causing no harm to her as she let it flow through her nervous system, and exit her body in small bursts. She had never tried to do anything large scale however, in fear of what it could do to her or someone around her. The more she accessed her powers, the more they became under control, and helped the sudden outbursts of her emotions came when they came under stress.

Andie practiced using her mind to try and project the new electricity from her hands to different objects around her. She was using the mementoes of earlier to fuel her anger.

The laughter. The crude remarks. Billy's stone cold expression and emotionless eyes that seemed to haunt her thoughts, after he had seemed so interested the night of the party.

Wiping the blood from her nose and tears from her eyes, Andie finally collapsed to her knees exhausted from her exerting herself so much. However, her attention quickly directed towards the abandon parking lot, just as she heard an all too familiar sound of a Camaro revving engine.

Jumping to her feet, Andie made a dash for the nearest largest structured mechanical tower hiding herself behind it.

"Hey Andie, I know your here. Your car just didn't drive itself." Billy voice echoed through the parking lot as she heard his heavy boots against the gravel.

"Come on Andie, care to explain what the hell happened at school?" Billy continued as she now heard what she only could've guessed as him squeezing himself through the hole in the chain linked fence, a mutter of curses following.

"Andie, I'm seriously getting pissed off at this hide and seek game your playing with me. Come out or I swear when I find you, I'll do something you'll definitely regret." Billy shouted this time with a hint of anger.

Andie rolled her eyes and stayed put, eager to find out what he could do to her that would make her so angry. She wasn't scared of him, or his threats.

"Andie." Billy shouted even more pissed off than before. "Dammit."

She heard his loud footsteps and then the rattling of the chain linked fence, and then the sound of his Camaro firing up and the fading of the sounds in the distance.

Quickly pulling her hood over the top of her messy brunette hair, Andie started lightly jogging to her car, squeezing through the chain linked fence in the process.

Grabbing her door handle, she was about to slide into her drivers seat when a pair of rough hands grabbed her waist and spun her around. Andie shocked expression came face to face with a very pissed off Billy, cigarette snuggled tightly between his lips.

"Billy...I" Andie was cut off with a small squeak as his hands tightened around her waist and in one swift motion, picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulder. One hand tightly wrapped dangerously high on her thighs.

"Billy Hargrove, put me down!" Andie protested as she hung upside down on his shoulder, grasping to his muscular back in attempt to steady herself. She had to refrain from watching his ass in those tight jeans as they carried her across the parking lot.

"No way princess, I told you if you didn't show yourself back there that I would do something unexpected." Billy said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Andie shouted as she tried to wiggle her way out of his tight grasp.

"Kick me again, and I'll spank you." Billy said sternly.

Andie shocked and confused gave a small laugh. "I'm not five Billy, you can't just spank me." She continued to wiggle against his grasp.

Yet, just as the tip of her sneaker came to collide with his midsection in the chaos of her wriggling, a sharp and loud smack could be heard echoing through the parking lot.

"WHY YOU SON OF A..." Andie exclaimed as she slapped the back of his leather jacket.

"I told you what would happen, maybe eventually you'll start believing what I say to you." Billy gave a small laugh as he grabbed Andie's waist and placed her on the ground before tossing her into his passenger seat, and walking over to his side.

Andie rubbed her bottom and frowned as Billy slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. Billy gave her a smirk and slung gravel as he headed towards the road.

"Stop frowning doll, if you want I can pull over and make it up to you." Billy gave a small wink on her direction.

"In your dreams." Andie rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Princess, if you only knew the dreams I had about you." Billy murmured with a voice that gave Andie goosebumps.

"Knock it off Billy. Why the hell am I here? You couldn't give two shits about me earlier. Just take me back to my car." Andie huffed.

Billy car made a horrible screeching sound as he slammed on his brakes, and Andie scolded herself that she hadn't put her seatbelt on yet.

Billy took in another long drag before facing Andie.

"Let's get one thing straight. I didn't make those rumors. In all honestly I don't give a shit what they say, we both know what really happened." Billy said raising his voice slowly.

"Easy for you to say. You just moved here not even six months ago. You have no idea what it's like. Especially when your a girl, and people say such horrendous untrue things about you." Andie said folding her arms across her chest. She wasn't afraid to fire back against Billy.

"Why do you let them get to you? All these girls here are cows, and all the guys are pieces of shit who think there really something in this hell hole town. Hell, even the old ladies here are desperate enough to sleep with someone like me if it means they can have some more excitement in their pitiful lives." Billy kept rambling, more to himself that to Andie.

She could see the fury and hate behind his eyes. They held so much emotion. She wondered to herself how could anyone could become this way. Or better yet, who made him this way.

"Tell me how you really feel Hargrove." Andie said making her voice calm.

Billy ran his hand through his mangled curls and slung his arm to hang out the open window. Silence encasing the small interior of the Camaro.

"If it means that much to you. I'll tell them it isn't true." Billy said quietly, almost a whisper.

Andie slowly turned her head to face Billy's, slowly giving a smile.

"On one condition." He continued never breaking eye contact.

Andie felt her face turn back into a frown.

"Go on a date with me. Like a real one. I'll meet your folks and everything." Billy said with a small hint of playfulness in his voice.

Andie stayed silent, her gaze dropping to play with her fingers. She felt herself sigh, and then slowly nod her head in response.

"Only if you tell everyone it wasn't true." Andie said quickly bringing her hostile attitude back into the conversation.

"It's a date then princess." Billy smirked, then reached around the steering wheel to restart the car.

Andie gulped silently, wondering what the hell she just signed up for.


	9. Chapter Eight: Kickstart My Heart

"I swear Andie I never thought in a million years that I would ever let your secret place be known to anyone!" Robin exclaimed, shaking her hands wildly into the air for emphasis.

"Calm down Robin, I never said you told anyone. I was simply thinking out loud. I've never told anyone else about my secret place, I'm just curious how he knew exactly where I was." Andie stated as she unrolled the curlers from her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. It is strange, he comes off as such a dick. Wonder why he came looking for you. The dude acts like he owns every girl in that school. It's better things to end the way they did with him, he's bad news." Robin said as she laid sprawled across Andie's bed, occupying herself with scratching the already chipping paint on her bed post.

Andie facial expression twisted into a frown as she listened to Robin, as she quickly applied some mascara to her dark lashes.

"Andie..." Robin said as she shifted her attention to the mirror Andie was sitting in front of.

Andie paused, swiveling her body in her wicker chair to face her lifelong friend.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Why are you curling your hair, and applying makeup, and wearing that ridiculous outfit...?" Robin stated as her face twisted into a mix of confusion and disgust.

Andie shifted nervously in her wicker chair as she tried to avoid the conversation.

"Andra Rose Sullivan. What the hell are you doing?" Robin question as she launched from the bed and sprang to her feet, grabbing the arm rest of the chair and spinning it to face her.

"Nothing Robin, what's wrong with me dressing up every once in a while? Andie said as she laughed as she shifted nervously in her whicker chair and pushed past Robin, turning her attention to her closet.

Maybe if I change and go with a subtle, yet edgy look she won't catch on to me...Andie thought to herself as she ran her slim fingers over the various patterns and materials that cluttered her closet.

Suddenly Andie paused, as Robin kept murmuring different scenarios to herself on why her best friend was keeping a secret from her.

Why am I dressing up, could it be I'm falling for such a egotistical man such as Billy? No. No. No. I refuse to become one of his air headed bimbos that praise his every move.

A quick image of Billy ran through Andie's brain as she remembered the other night when he dropped her off at her car.

"Your really gonna meet my parents?" Andie said as she leaned against the hood of her car, crossing her arms and scowling at Billy.

Billy scoffed and walked to her side, taking out another cigarette and flicking his lighter to life to light the end.

"Princess. One thing you should learn about me is I don't lie." As he pressed the cigarette to his lips.

Andie gaze lingered far to long as he she watched him inhale, getting lost in how perfect his freckles outlined the bridge of his nose.

Feeling her cheeks warming, she busied herself in wrapping her sweater tighter around her.

"I don't believe you." Andie said as she shifted a small distance away.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" Billy said with another scoff. Sticking the cigarette between his lips he leaned off the hood, and coming face to face with Andie.

Andie kept her gaze on Billy's steel toed boots, afraid to make eye contact.

"What is wrong with me, get a grip girl. These feelings, they are just because he's telling you what you wanna hear."

She thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shove the thought of his blue eyes staring at her.

"Andie, look at me." Billy stated as he blew smoke into the night air.

Andie eyes shot open as she slid off the hood off her car and started towards the drivers side.

Andie once more felt Billy's large hands wrap themself around her hips, and turn her towards him. Andie's hands landed on Billy's bare chest, where the few top buttons had purposely been left open for display of his tan chest.

Andie face once again burned as his body pressed against Billy's.

Billy's cigarette has been discarded, as he let one hand lightly travel up Andie's side and to her chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze.

"Answer the question Andie, why don't you believe me?" Billy said softly, as his thumb began to trace her jawline.

Andie felt herself losing her thoughts again, the same control he had on her in that closet back at Tina's Halloween party.

It had been a few months since then but the feeling had intensified...

"I...I um." Andie stuttered as her eyes began to flutter and her breathing increased.

"Wow, I'm that good huh?" Billy gave a small laugh, and Andie made note on how addicting that could be.

When Billy was happy, he was a whole other person. He seemed to be another person when he was with her entirely, but why she couldn't understand.

Andie felt herself relax, as she rolled her eyes at his words. She removed his hand from her face, and shoved away from him.

"Your reputation, the way you are around women...well maybe that's why I can't trust you. How can I believe you?" Andie said with a small defeated look on her face.

"Listen princess, flirting is not lying. And my reputation, well I guess that's up to you to find out if it's real or not." Billy smiled and gave a small

smirk and started walking back towards his car.

Andie took in his words as she still felt unhappy by his response, could she really trust him?


End file.
